Indigo
by Dark Tomoe
Summary: Un chico especial que solo desea tener una vida tranquila... Mi primer fic, por favor no me maten y dejen sus reviews plis!
1. Deseo o Maldicion

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es una gran obra de Watsuki-sensei...

Cap. 1

¿Deseo o maldición?

_-"Otra vez tu, también crees en la teoría de "la espada que protege la vida" como esta chica?_

_-No._

_-La espada es un arma...el kendo es el arte de matar, esa...es la verdad del kendo por más que se quiera adornar con bellas palabras...las intenciones de Kaoru-dono son propias de alguien que nunca se ha visto obligado a matar, no es más que un ideal utópico, sin embargo... prefiero ese ideal que... la verdadera naturaleza..."_

Kenshin...Kenshin... 

_-_'Oro, fue solo un sueño...'-mira el reloj

Masaka, ya se me hizo tarde otra vez!-Decía un chico mientras se arreglaba un poco su cabello. Él no era muy alto, tenía el cabello de un color rojizo y sus ojos eran brillantes de color violeta.

Tu maestro va a enojarse de nuevo no lo crees Shinta? -decía su compañero de cuarto.

_-_Por que no me despertaste antes?

_-_No creí que fuera importante jeje

_-_sabes muy bien lo que significa esto para mi Sanosuke

_-_Bueno ya no te enojes conmigo y mejor date prisa que se te va a hacer mas tarde.

_-_Después de haber terminado de vestirse Shinta se dirigía hacia la salida del apartamento

_-_Nos vemos mas tarde en la escuela!. No llegues tarde -gritaba Shinta mientras salía del apartamento.

_-_Si esta bien -decía Sanosuke con flojera

_-_'Espero poder encontrarme a Kaoru, esa chica es realmente... hermosa, además siento que la conozco desde siempre. -pensaba Shinta mientras bajaba las escaleras para llegar a la salida del edificio. -Voy corriendo! a un lado! -gritaba pero no se había fijado que salía una persona de un apartamento cercano, tirando todas las cosas que llevaba esa persona

_-_Ouch! Oye fíjate bien cuando vayas corriendo! -le reclamaba una chica de ojos azules y cabello azul

_-_Gomen nasai! no había visto... que... esta...ba... sa...liendo...-decía un poco impresionado por ver con quien había chocado -'Kaoru-dono...como fui tan tonto como para no haberla visto'

_-_Huh! Shinta! Otra vez se te hizo tarde verdad? -decía Kaoru mientras Shinta le ayudaba a levantarse-

_-_Si, estas bien...Kaoru-dono? -decía sin darle importancia al tiempo.

_-_Oye...que no te tienes que ir? -decía Kaoru un poco confundida ya que habían pasado cinco minutos y Shinta aun seguía ahí admirando a Kaoru.

_-_Ah si!..'pero por ti me quedaría aquí el tiempo que sea necesario' -pensaba -...Bueno nos vemos en la escuela Kaoru-dono!

_-_Si claro!

_-_Mientras caminaba Shinta seguía pensando en su sueño

_-_Que habrá sido ese sueño, se me hace un poco familiar ese lugar... en fin, es solo un sueño.

_-_Llegas tarde!...baka deshi -decía Seijuro Hiko

_-_ˆ ˆu Gomen no se por que últimamente...-fue interrumpido...

_-_No pongas excusas, si quieres que te siga entrenando, tienes que llegar más temprano...tu castigo será que mañana limpies toda mi casa, y si no lo haces...revelaré tu secreto...

_-_Esta bien haré lo que quieras -decía resignado Shinta

_-_'Je je es muy fácil lidiar con este chiquillo' -pensaba mientras ordenaba a Shinta...

_-_Bien vamos a entrenar.

_-_Hai

_-_Seijuro Hiko le explicaba a Shinta como debía de atacar a su oponente

_-_Lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte en tu oponente, no debes temer. Ahora atácame!

_-_Sou ryu sen!

Baka deshi! si quieres vencerme por que no usas una técnica más poderosa.

_-_Que? -decía Shinta asombrado.

_-_Al mismo tiempo, Hiko Seijuro iba corriendo a toda velocidad rozando su espada contra el piso.

_-_Do ryu sen! Todas las piedras que Hiko había sacado con su espada caían sobre el cuerpo de Shinta.

_-_Que rayos fue eso? –Shinta no lo podía creer

_-_Debes ser más veloz, ahora quiero que hagas ese mismo movimiento 500 veces.

_-_500 veces? -Shinta lanza un suspiro de resignación -esta bien lo haré.

_-_Después de casi dos horas Shinta terminaba su entrenamiento y tomaba un descanso.

_-_Maestro tengo que irme, es hora de ir a la escuela mañana llegaré más temprano

_-_Eso espero, recuerda que tienes que limpiar toda mi casa.

_-_Shinta hacía una leve inclinación hacia su maestro mientras pensaba -'es un gran maestro'-

_-_Shinta se dirigía hacía su apartamento para bañarse e ir a la escuela, el estudiaba en la preparatoria pública de Tokio.

_-_'Creo que Sanosuke no esta, bueno será mejor así por que no estará distrayéndome... es la 1:00pm... aun tengo tiempo de hacer mi tarea' -pensaba Shinta cuando de pronto...- Huh! que demonios esta pasando... algo esta... dentro de mi... cabeza...

_-_En ese momento Shinta cae al piso..

* * *

En la escuela... 

_-_Hola Sanosuke!

_-_Ah hola Megumi, oye de casualidad no has visto a Shinta por aquí?

_-_No lo he visto, además acabo de llegar, y por que estas tan preocupado por él?

_-_Bueno es que...no hice mi tarea y se la iba a pedir

_-_No puedes hacer nada sin Shinta -

_-_Bueno ya no importa, hacer mi tarea es lo de menos...-decía Sanosuke

_-_Veo que sigues siendo el mismo de hace dos años...-decía un tipo alto con ojos color dorado y con una sonrisa

_-_Vaya que bueno es verte por aquí...Saito -decía Sanosuke asombrado al ver a su ami... digo rival.

_-_Buenas tardes Megumi-san -Saito saludaba

_-_Megumi solo hizo una leve inclinación y se marchó sin decir nada

_-_Y que me cuentas Saito?-preguntaba Sanosuke con ansia

_-_Me acaban de transferir a esta escuela, espero no molestarte...-decía Saito

_-_No te preocupes ahora podemos continuar con nuestro duelo

_-_Lo siento, pero ya no soy tan mal estudiante ya he cambiado

_-_O o y eso por que?-Sanosuke preguntaba asombrado

_-_Bueno pues como en la otra escuela ya no tenía rival, decidí cambiar

_-_Quieres decir que nuestro duelo por ser el peor estudiante de la clase ya se acabó?

_-_Saito afirmó aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

_-_'Esto no podría estar peor, primero Shinta no llega temprano y ahora ya no tengo rival.Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es conseguir esa tarea...se la pediré a Kaoru, ella siempre la hace'

Cinco minutos después...

_-_Que, quieres que te preste mi tarea?-decía Kaoru un poco enfadada ya que se había tardado mucho haciendo su tarea -Esta bien...te la prestaré...

_-_Muchas gracias Kaoru! Estaré toda la vida agradecido contigo

_-_Cambiando de tema, dónde esta Shinta?-Kaoru preguntaba

_-_No lo sé ya se tardó mucho 'se me hace muy raro que Shinta llegué tan tarde, será mejor que regrese tengo un mal presentimiento'

_-_Kaoru me llevo tú tarea, te juro que regreso antes de que te la pida el maestro

_-_Estas seguro? Y si no regresas?

_-_Pues...seré tu esclavo durante una semana, lo prometo!

_-_Esta bien -decía Kaoru con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que estaba segura de que no llegaría a tiempo

_-_Nos vemos después

Sanosuke corría a toda velocidad por que presentía que pasaba algo pero no estaba

seguro de que era...

Shinta estaba desmayado en el piso, y escuchaba una voz en su cabeza...

Voz:

Tu eres Kenshin...

Kenshin Himura...

Nunca lo olvides tu eres Kenshin...

Shinta:

Kenshin?

Quien es Kenshin?

Voz:

No lo olvides...Kenshin...

Fin del capítulo...

Holas! los saludo a todos y bueno que puedo decir, es mi primer fic y que por favor no me maten, volví a subir este capitulo por que quien sabe que pasó y sustituyo al 4... pero bueno espero sus reviews por favor..., sino hay reviews me sentiría muy mal..  
Nos leemos  
Tomoe-san


	2. Peleas

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertence (aunque quisiera que Aoshi fuera mio jeje pero no) pertenece a Watsuki-sensei!!

Cáp.2 Peleas

Voz:

No lo olvides....Kenshin....

En ese instante Sanosuke entraba al departamento....

-Shinta?? Shinta!!!despierta!!!!-Sanosuke gritaba con desesperación ya que Shinta no reaccionaba.

-Sano...suke?? En dónde estoy??-decía Shinta confundido

-Estas en el departamento, estas bien??, que te pasó??

-La verdad no tengo idea, de repente escuché una voz en mi cabeza y después ya no recuerdo nada....... que hora es?? Tengo que ir a la escuela.-decía Shinta al mismo tiempo en que se iba levantando del piso.

-Son las 2:36, pero estas seguro de que quieres ir, yo que tú me quedaría a dormir....

-Aún tengo tiempo si quieres ve a la escuela, yo estaré bien

-Iie.... no puedo dejarte solo, además tengo que hacer mi tarea -decía Sanosuke con preocupación (y no por la tarea).

-Solo quiero pedirte un favor.... promete que no le vas a decir a nadie lo que pasó...

-Puedes confiar en mí.

Después de un rato ya se les había hecho tarde, así que iban corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Oye Sano... y como le hacemos si nos cierran la puerta del salón?-decía Shinta un poco preocupado.

-Te mostraré como se entra al salón sin que se den cuenta....

-Ya lo has hecho??

-Claro!! Ese es uno de mis fuertes jejeje...

Al entrar a la escuela....

-Genial....la puerta esta cerrada -Shinta estaba resignado

-Vamos no te pongas así, ya te dije que vamos a entrar sin ser vistos. –decía Sanosuke muy confiado

Sanosuke iba abriendo la puerta de atrás lentamente, para suerte de ellos sus bancas estaban en la parte de atrás. Mientras Sanosuke pasaba, se iba escondiendo detrás de algunos de sus compañeros para no ser descubierto, lo mismo iba haciendo Shinta, el camino hasta sus bancas se les hacía eterno. Justo cuando Shinta iba pasando detrás de una banca, Kaoru volteo y lo vio, Shinta le hizo algunas señas para que hablara con el maestro en lo que ellos pasaban. Kaoru se levantó y empezó a hablar con el maestro....

-Profesor!!! Como se hace este ejercicio??

-Mira le cambias signo y lo pasas para el otro lado bla...bla...bla

Kaoru no le ponía atención al maestro solo estaba esperando que Shinta y Sanosuke pasaran

-Me entendió señorita Kamiya?? -el maestro pregunto a Kaoru

-Eh?? hai!!

Mientras hablaban Shinta ya se había sentado en su lugar, solo faltaba Sanosuke

El maestro volteo rápidamente y vio pasar a Sanosuke....

-Sanosuke Sagara!!! salga del salón inmediatamente...-decía el maestro al mismo tiempo en que le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Shinta

Sanosuke solo se resigno y salió....

Shinta y Kaoru hablaban muy bajito...

-Oye Kaoru por que estas tan enojada??

-Por que Sanosuke no me trajo mi tarea!!!

-Kaoru baja la voz nos van a regañar!-decía Shinta tratando de calmar un poco a Kaoru

-Ese tonto de Sanosuke me las va a pagar, ya verá lo que le voy a hacer!!-Kaoru no hacía caso de lo que decía Shinta

-Kaoru tranquila!!-Shinta gritó lo último y todos lo voltearon a ver.

- ˆ ˆ u-Shinta solo sonreía

-Señor Himura quiere acompañar a Sanosuke allá afuera??-el maestro estaba muy

enojado.

-Gomen!! –Shinta solo sonreía

------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto afuera del salón...

-'Ya me aburrí creo que iré a dar un paseo'-pensaba Sanosuke...

-Vaya! Y ahora por que te sacaron del salón??

-Megumi?? Que haces aquí no tienes clase??

-Ya ves como yo estudio salgo más temprano je je!! Pero dime por que te sacaron??

-Bueno... pues... es que llegue tarde a clase y quise entrar a escondidas pero el maestro me vio y ahora me ves aquí, aunque a Shinta también lo deberían de haber sacado ¬ ¬ bueno en fin ya pasó...

-Y por que llegaron tan tarde?

-Eh.....este pues....a Shinta se le hizo tarde...

-Sanosuke!!!!

Una chica de hermosos ojos verdes se iba acercando hacia donde ellos dos estaban.

-Hola Misao-decía Megumi

-Comadreja que haces aquí?-Sanosuke se burlaba.

-Oye no me digas así! Sabes que me molesta

-Pues por eso lo hago je je

-Han visto a Kaoru??-dijo Misao con preocupación

-Si esta en clase...¡sabía que se me olvidaba algo!, no puede ser!!!!!-Sanosuke gritaba

-Que te pasa?-Misao y Megumi estaban confundidas

-Olvide darle su tarea a Kaoru...y pues...tendré que ser su esclavo durante una semana no puede ser!! T T

-Misao y tu novio?-preguntaba Megumi

-......es que se enojó conmigo...-Misao estaba triste

-Que?? Ese maldito de Shinomori, me las va a pagar! Como es posible que él te haga sufrir?

Sanosuke estaba furioso por que no le gustaba que hicieran sufrir a sus amigos.

-Y por que se enojó?

-Se enojó por que él cree que lo dejé plantado pero no. Él me dijo que nos veríamos después de clases en los salones de la universidad pero me entretuve hablando con Shinji y cuando llegué ahí ya no estaba..... le llamé pero no me contestó, después hablé con él y me miró fríamente como cuando lo conocí...y pues si me sentí mal, pero no quiero hablar más del asunto así que mejor...-una voz muy familiar no la dejó continuar.

-Bueno me voy, le pueden decir a Kaoru que la espero en la cafetería?-Misao decía esto al tiempo en que se retiraba

Ya habían pasado más de diez minutos y aún no salían de clases...

-Han visto a Himura?-preguntaba un joven de ojos azules como el hielo y cabello lacio que casi impedía que se vieran sus ojos.

-Es de respeto saludar a los demás no crees...Shinomori?-Sanosuke en verdad estaba enojado por lo que le había hecho a Misao

-Ah si....hola.

Sanosuke se enfurecía cada vez más...

-Y por que esa cara?-Megumi preguntaba como si no supiera nada

-No...por nada, estoy bien

-Así que Misao y tú se pelearon...-Decía en un tono sarcástico Sanosuke

-Huh! Eso no te importa!

-Vamos admítelo, es tu culpa el que ella no esté contigo!!!

-Mira es mejor que te calles o lo vas a lamentar...

-Que vas a hacer?..... golpearme?-Sanosuke se burlaba de él

Aoshi en un rápido movimiento golpea a Sanosuke en el estómago, se acerca a su oído y le susurra:

-Acaso no fui claro en lo que dije...-aún con su puño sobre Sano

-Pero...dime algo...acaso no...tengo razón??

Aoshi se sorprendió y quitó su puño

-Si Misao no esta aquí contigo es por que tu no quieres, ella trato de arreglar las cosas contigo pero tu solo la ignoras...

-Cállate!!-Volvió a golpear a Sano pero esta vez en la cara, lo golpeó tan fuerte que hizo que cayera

Él sabía que tenía razón Sano así que se dio media vuelta y se fue

-Estas bien Sano?-Megumi estaba preocupada por él ya que un hilo de sangre salía por un lado de su boca

-Si estoy bien...'Aoshi... algo le pasa, estoy seguro de que no sólo esta así por lo que pasó con Misao acaso habrá pasado algo más que nadie sabe?'

Fin del capítulo

Gomen!! disculpen la tardanza, pero...estaba en examenes y no tenia tiempo de actualizar espero que me perdonen.Tembién espero que les haya gustado el capitulo quedó un poco corto que el anterior pero voy a tratar de hacerlos más largos así que espero sus reviews.

Ahora a los reviews:

**Justary-san:** Muchas gracias por los ánimos en verdad los necesitaba por que ya no sabía que escribir T T.Muchas gracias por tu review y espero recibir más jeje

**Kayla-chan:** Muchas grax por tu review y pues la voz de Shinta no se sabe aún de quien es, de hecho en este capi casi no toque a Kenshin o a Kaoru por que los voy a dejar para después.Que nombre usará? ya tengo algo planeado para eso...muchas gracias

**Amante de Luna:** Gracias por haberme agregado a tus favoritos espero que lo sigas leyendo y me mandes muchos reviews

Eso es todo por ahora trataré de actualizar mas seguido por que esto de estar en 5o de prepa me trae loka. No se preocupen hice una promesa de terminar este fic asi que no lo dejaré a medias.

Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, etc dejen un review por favor!!

Nos leemos

Tomoe-san


	3. Secretos revelados

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece es una creación del gran Watsuki-sama espero que les guste a todos y dejen reviews

Cap. 3

Secretos revelados

Megumi se encontraba acompañando a Sanosuke en la enfermería ya que su labio no dejaba de sangrar.

-Voy por más gasas…- dijo la enfermera…

Los dos asintieron.

-Ya ves!! Eso te pasa por meterte en asuntos que no te importan- Megumi estaba enojada con Sanosuke

-Bueno ya…no digas nada, lo hecho, hecho está…-

Mientras los dos discutían, se veía a una persona entrando con poco equilibrio a la enfermería ante la cara de asombro de Sanosuke…

- Shinta!!! Que pasa?

-Necesito…ir…Hiko… Sei…juro…-momentos después Shinta cae al piso

-Que le pasa?-preguntaba Megumi muy confundida

-Te explicaré después, ahora ayúdame a sacar a Shinta de aquí…

-Yo te ayudaré…-se escuchaba una voz detrás de la puerta

-Tu!! Que haces aquí…Aoshi?

-No hay tiempo para explicarte, tenemos que llevarlo con ese tal Seijuro Hiko, sino será demasiado tarde…

-Pero…

-Deja de preguntarme!! Quieres salvarlo o no?

-Si -contestó fríamente

-Vamos, pediremos un taxi

Minutos después salieron de la escuela y llegaron rápidamente hasta la casa de Seijuro Hiko.

-Hiko-san abra la puerta!!!-Gritaba Sanosuke desesperado

-Cálmate! O te golpeo otra vez!

-Pues golpearme entonces por que no me calmaré hasta que Shinta esté a salvo

-Ah si?

Justo antes de que Aoshi golpeara Sanosuke Seijuro Hiko abrió la puerta…

-Que pasa aquí?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-Eh…es Shinta no sé que le pasa. Por la mañana llegue al departamento, lo

encontré en el piso, le dije que no fuera a la escuela pero no me hizo caso y cuando estábamos en la escuela mencionó su nombre…-Sanosuke explicaba todo detalle a detalle mientras recostaban a Shinta en la cama de Hiko

-Esta despertando…-Hiko estaba sorprendido

-Que esta despertando?- Sanosuke habló

-Esto es algo que a nadie le he contado, ni siquiera a Shinta…pasó hace ya varios años…

-Yo no vivía en la ciudad, vivía en un pequeño pueblo de Hokkaido… pero las cosas ahí no eran muy favorables para las personas, si querías comer tenías que trabajar arduamente, por lo tanto, había muchas personas que no tenían con que comer o eran perseguidas por los prestamistas.

Un día llegó una señora a mi puerta

-------------Flash back-----------------

-Abran la puerta!!

-Que pasa?

-Señor ayúdeme!!!Onegai!! Me quieren matar por no pagar los préstamos…

En eso oye un disparo y la señora cae al piso

-Oi!!Que le pasa!!? Levántese…

-Onegai…cuide a mi pequeño, por favor no lo dejé solo…el es diferente a…todos los demás.

-Juro que lo cuidaré, pero dígame su nombre...

-Hikari…Himura…gomen… Shin…ta…

---------------Fin Flash back----------------

Desde ese día me quedé pensando en su apellido, ya que hace mucho tiempo hubo un famoso Samurai que cambió la historia, y lo más extraño era que su apellido era Himura. Investigué por todas partes acerca de ese tal Himura y me encontré con que Shinta es descendiente directo de ese asesino, tal vez su habilidad como espadachín esta despertando o…'tal vez como asesino'…

-O tal vez que?-Sano interrumpió

-No importa

-Espero que Shinta despierte pronto, yo me paso a retirar… con permiso -Aoshi decía con su típica mirada fría

-Ya te vas? Espera… yo me voy contigo -decía Sanosuke -Muchas gracias por ayudar a Shinta, Hiko-san

-No te preocupes por él, mi baka deshi no es tan débil como se ve, lo mejor será que pase la noche aquí…

-Nos vemos después…-Aoshi y Sanosuke se marcharon hacia sus hogares

-------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Shinta se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro…

Voz:-Kenshin…déjame entrar en tu corazón…

Shinta:-Quien eres?! Tu haces que me sienta extraño!

Voz:-Abre tu corazón…

Shinta:-No lo haré…dime quien eres!!

De pronto, se ve una luz y una silueta que se acerca lentamente hacia Shinta…

Shinta:-Yo?! No puede ser!

Voz:-Yo soy tu antepasado…

Shinta:-Que es lo que quieres de mi?

Voz:-Tu eres mi reencarnación, tu tienes una misión muy importante que cumplir en esta época, se avecinan tiempos difíciles.

Shinta:-Y por que me llamas Kenshin? Mi nombre es Shinta

Voz:-Ese nombre no es digno de un guerrero o acaso prefieres que te llame… Battousai.

Battousai…ese nombre hacía que Shinta se sintiera mal, sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de un color violeta a un color ámbar que se hacía cada vez más profundo, también comenzaba a sentir sangre corriendo por su mejilla izquierda.

Shinta:-Que me estas haciendo? Tengo sed…de…sangre…

Voz:-Aún no estas listo para ser Battousai…

Shinta:-Que?!

Su mente se vuelve oscura nuevamente y siente un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo

---------------------------------------------------

-Argh!! Mi cabeza duele mucho.....…Donde…estoy?

-Estas en mi casa…

-Hiko-san? Como es que llegué aquí?

-Te trajo el chico Sagara y también un tipo alto que tenía una mirada fría como el hielo.

-'Aoshi…' Por cierto hay algo que quería preguntarte…

-Y Yo tengo algo que decirte…

-Hiko-san, yo se que nunca te he preguntado mi origen pero… tu sabes quienes eran mis padres?

-Tu madre se llamaba Hikari, un día llegó a mi puerta pidiendo ayuda pero justo antes de que ella entrara a mi casa le dispararon y murió…En su lecho de muerte alcanzo a decirme su nombre y lo ultimo que dijo fue que eras diferente a todos los demás, pero jamás entendí por que lo dijo…-Hiko bajo la cara-…'hasta ese día'…

-Tuve un sueño muy extraño en donde una persona que se hacia llamar mi antepasado me dijo que tengo que cumplir una misión muy importante en esta época, demo no sé a que se refería, también me llamó algo así como Battousai, y justo cuando dijo ese nombre me empecé a sentir mal como si no fuera yo mismo, como si algo que es mucho más fuerte que yo, se apoderara de mi mente…

-Recuerdas tu secreto?-Hiko pasó a un tono más serio- Esa noche de luna llena…

---------------------------------------------

Holas!!!de nuevo yo con un capitulo más, perdón por tardarme tanto pero se me había secado el cerebro y no sabía como empezar el capitulo (de hecho no me gusto el inicio pero bueno...)espero les haya gustado el capitulo y por favordejen reviews ya cambié la opción para que tambien puedan poner las personas que no quieren revelar su identidad...

Paso a los reviews (solo uno T T)

kayla-chan:Primero que nada una disculpa...por no haber actualizado antes(si quieres matame)...Pues si ya ves se le olvidó aunque en este capitulo casi no hable sobre Kaoru y los demás, me enfoque más hacia Shinta para que serevelara su secreto pero...eso será en el proximo capitulo jejeje (que por cierto ya lo estoy escribiendo para no tardarme tanto en actualizar) muchisimas gracias por los animos, sabes por ti voy a seguir escribiendo este fic.

Bueno creo que eso es todo y onegai reviews...son mi medicina..

Nos leemos

Tomoe-san


	4. Bajo la luz de la luna

Cap. 4

Bajo la luz de la luna

Esa noche de luna llena…-Hiko continuaba…

Como olvidarlo…-decía Shinta en un tono muy triste y con la cabeza baja

Flash back

Aquella noche de luna llena regresaban de la escuela Sanosuke y Shinta, iban regresando a su departamento, era un viernes y estaban felices por que al fin habían llegado las vacaciones y no entrarían a la escuela al menos en un mes.

Platicaban acerca de lo que harían en las vacaciones, Sano iría a visitar a su familia en Shangai y Shinta seguiría entrenando con el maestro Hiko.

De pronto se acercaron tres personas, uno de ellos aparentaba estar herido, así que se acercaron a ayudar

Se encuentra bien, podemos llevarlo a algún hospital cercano… -decía Shinta

Si gracias…creo que por estas calles se puede ir más rápido…-decía una de las tres personas

Pues la verdad no sé, tu que dices Sano? –Shinta preguntaba

Shinta le preguntas a la persona equivocada…� �

Esta bien iremos por donde dice usted, a propósito cual es su nombre? –preguntó Shinta

Mi nombre es Koigoro…

Sano y Shinta apenas se habían mudado al departamento así que no conocían la zona muy bien.

Los tres sujetos los llevaron unas cuantas calles adelante hasta llegar a un callejón. Sano se percató de que nadie estaba herido…

Oye por que estas caminando normal? No se suponía que estabas herido? -Sano preguntaba

Je je…-dos de los tres sujetos empezaron a golpeara Sanosuke, el cual se defendía pero eran muy rápidos y algunos golpes alcanzaban a dar en su estómago, cayó al suelo y lo empezaron a patear. Sano se intentaba parar pero empezaron a llegar más sujetos, al menos otros cinco.

Shinta por su parte estaba rodeado, intentaba correr a ayudar a Sano pero otros tres sujetos se lo impedían, al ver que Sano no se movía en el suelo golpeó a uno de los que lo estaban rodeando y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía Sano, pero alguien se lo impidió…, era una persona más o menos de su estatura tenía los ojos de color azul, pero era un azul muy extraño, ya que no tenían brillo y portaba una katana

¿Quien eres? –preguntó Shinta

Tu debes ser Shinta…eres tan insignificante…

¿Qué?... ¿Dime quien eres¿Por que nos haces esto? – Shinta tenía tantas preguntas '�¡Cómo es que sabía mi nombre?'

Aún no entiendo por que me mandaron a esta misión si tan solo eres un chico, te podría matar en este instante, pero mejor se lo dejo a ellos (señalando a todos los que habían golpeado a Sano)

El sujeto de ojos azules se dio media vuelta…

Mátenlos!

Espera! –Shinta trató de detenerlo pero se interpusieron en su camino impidiendo acercarse..., lo empezaron a golpear, su labio sangraba, también su ceja y ya casi perdía el conocimiento, pero… no podía ver sufrir más a Sano, cada vez que lo golpeaban se enfurecía más y más hasta que perdió el control…

Una katana envainada apareció en su mano, y comenzó a atacar a todos los que los estaban golpeando, eran muy rápidos y algunos lograron esquivar sus golpes, otros no lo eran y él los mataba sin piedad. Aquel sujeto de ojos azules regresó y comenzaron a pelear con sus respectivas espadas… solo la luz de la luna alumbraba aquella batalla. Los dos estaban ya muy cansados… pero el que se levantara y asestara el último golpe sería el ganador. Shinta corrió con lo que le quedaba de energía y en un rápido movimiento logró clavar su espada en el hombro de su atacante, la sacó y dejó que cayera al piso…

Vamos que esperas! Mátame…-Decía el sujeto de ojos azules, pero fue en ese momento cuando Sano hizo reaccionar a Shinta…

Shinta! No lo hagas… no crees que ya has matado a suficientes personas (refiriéndose a los que ya habían muerto). En ese momento la katana resbaló de su mano y cayó al suelo, Shinta se sentía muy mal al ver a Sano herido y también al haber matado a todas esas personas.

Vete! No quiero que nos vuelvan a molestar ni a Sano ni a mi…entiendes? Si no sufrirás las consecuencias -Se dirigió a quien estaba apunto de matar…

Si…-contestó…, pero Shinta estaba seguro de que algo estaba planeando, se dio media vuelta y…

Te dije que me mataras… -decía al momento en que enterraba una kunai en la pierna de Shinta

El cual cayó al suelo y la sacó rápidamente, ya no le importaba el dolor, solo quería matarlo,

Esta bien tu lo pediste! -Shinta estaba completamente enfurecido

Se levantó…, tomó su katana… y la enterró directamente en su pecho…

Te... subestimé… antes, pero… el maestro… no… lo…ha…rá…-aquel sujeto muere…

Shinta se quedó viendo su espada y también aquel cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, junto con toda la sangre que derramaba…, miró hacia arriba… a esa luna que había sido testigo de aquel asesinato…

Shinta…Shinta! Vamos reacciona…- Shinta solo veía a Sano pero no lo escuchaba, era como si su mente estuviera en otra parte… pensaba en lo que había hecho.

Shinta vamos! La policía vendrá pronto, lo mejor es que no nos encuentren aquí… Shinta! -Sano lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a paso rápido hacia un lugar lejos de ahí.

Sano… que he hecho…yo no quería hacerlo…yo… lo maté…-dijo en un tono muy triste

Si Shinta pero lo hiciste para protegernos…tu intención no era matarlo, incluso le perdonaste la vida, pero…el no quiso hacerte caso, ahora lo mejor es olvidarlo y mantenerlo como un secreto… tenemos que…. –no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido.

Sanosuke… no quiero estar en este lugar

A donde crees que sea conveniente ir?

Tal vez con el maestro Hiko, creo que él debe saber más que nadie esto…además también puede curar nuestras heridas

Vamos!

Fin Flash back

Creo que tu secreto esta relacionado con lo que acabas de soñar…Tú eres descendiente de un samurai que cambio la historia de este país

¿Que?...no te entiendo

Cuando eras muy pequeño estuve investigando tu apellido, eres descendiente directo de un samurai llamado Kenshin Himura, tal parece que el es tu bisabuelo leí que era muy fuerte, lo apodaban Battousai y tenía una cicatriz en forma de cruz en…

Shinta no lo dejó continuar

La mejilla izquierda…

¿Como lo sabes?-Hiko preguntó

Es la descripción de la persona que vi en mis sueños…entonces él es mi bisabuelo…

Descansa son demasiadas impresiones por hoy… además recuerda que mañana tienes que limpiar toda mi casa…y también seguiremos con el entrenamiento…

Hai…-Shinta contestó pensativo para después recostarse de nuevo en la cama y tratar de dormir, después de todo habían pasado muchas cosas ese día así que lo mejor era tratar de descansar…

Así que murió...es más fuerte de lo que pensé…cual cree que pueda ser el siguiente movimiento?-preguntaba un sujeto con ojos cafés y con el cabello muy corto.

Tal vez… espiarlo un poco saber como vive ahora, quienes son sus amigos, investigar a ese tal Hiko Seijuro, y también buscar a su padre…

¿Su padre?

Si, aún esta vivo y creo que nunca lo quiso, así que tenemos un punto a nuestro favor…

Búscalo y también investígalo…

De acuerdo…

Ya era noche y los dos jóvenes que habían salido de la casa de Hiko caminaban por la calle en total silencio…hasta que fue interrumpido

Dime algo...espero que me puedas responder con la verdad, sé que no eres muy expresivo, y que no te gusta hablar de estas cosas, pero ¿paso algo entre Misao y tu?

La pregunta llegó de golpe a Aoshi ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos…

Si -la respuesta fue muy seca

Pero dime más…tal vez pueda ayudarte

Te lo dije antes esto es algo que no te concierne…

...Bueno has lo que quieras…'este tipo es realmente estúpido'

Sé lo que estas pensando, pero no es cortes que te metas en mi vida…

Yo solo trato de ayudarte…pero sino quieres ayuda allá tu…

El silencio volvió a reinar y ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna hasta que se toparon con Kaoru, Misao y Megumi.

�¿Sanosuke donde estabas! Te estuve buscando por toda la preparatoria…además me tienes que explicar muchas cosas-Megumi regañaba a Sanosuke

Lo siento kitsune es que…Shinta se sentía mal y pues lo llevamos al doctor

Shinta se sentía mal? Y ya esta bien, vamos contesta!-Kaoru casi ahorcaba a Sano

Si no te preocupes por él, ya esta mucho mejor…-Aoshi respondió

Tengo que irme sino llego temprano a la casa, mis padres me regañan –Megumi decía al mismo tiempo en que se iba despidiendo de todos.

Si yo también, después de un día tan agitado me merezco un descanso…además no podría dejar ir una mujer tan tonta sola por la noche…

Mejor tu ni digas por que tu ni siquiera conoces la cuidad eh-Megumi respondió al comentario de Sanosuke

Oye! Espero que no se te haya olvidado que desde mañana eres mi esclavo eh!-Kaoru le recordaba a Sanosuke que no le había entregado su tarea a tiempo.

'Veo que a Jo-chan no se le olvida nada'- pensaba Sanosuke al momento en el que se dio la vuelta para acompañar a Megumi a su casa –No se me ha olvidado- respondió.

Misao me voy a mi casa, nos vemos mañana en la escuela-Kaoru se despedía de su amiga se dio media vuelta y se fue…

Espera Kaoru!-Misao la llamó pero Kaoru no le hizo caso…y se ponía cada vez más nerviosa ya que todos se habían ido y solo quedaban Aoshi y ella.

Había un silencio que incomodaba a los dos hasta que fue roto por Aoshi…

¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-Preguntaba con un semblante serio

Bueno yo…hai pero antes…quisiera hablar... si tu quieres…-Misao respondió

Te parece bien si hablamos mientras caminamos? Se esta haciendo tarde y la noche es fría…

Por mi está bien ˆ ˆ

Los dos se fueron caminando lentamente mientras conversaban… hasta que llegaron a un parque cercano y se sentaron en una banca.

¿Dime que te pasa?- Misao preguntó

Aoshi se quedó callado por unos instantes mientras miraba al cielo…hasta que por fin hablo

Misao… ¿me quieres?

Claro que te quiero!

¿Y me tienes confianza?

Hai

Entonces yo…te debo un disculpa, perdóname por lo que te hice, tengo un gran problema, mi padre está muy enfermo y casi no me alcanza el dinero para comprar sus medicinas, lo más seguro es que algunos días no vaya a venir a la escuela por que voy a empezar a trabajar, espero que me perdones, lo que siento por ti es muy grande y no quisiera perderte.

Misao se quedó pensando y recordó que su padre tenía problemas en las piernas y no podía caminar

¿En que vas a trabajar?

Aoshi no contestó y solo bajó su cabeza…

¿Aoshi?

¿No vas a decirme? En verdad quiero ayudarte, pero si no me dices entonces yo…-Aoshi no la dejo continuar

Yo…trabajare para una organización secreta llamada Kedakaki yusha, por esa razón no quería decírtelo.

�¡Como¿Y que hacen en esa organización?-Misao estaba muy sorprendida por lo que Aoshi había dicho…

Son espías y resuelven casos que la policía no ha resuelto o a los que no les ha encontrado explicación.

¿Como es que sabes acerca de esa organización?

Mi padre fue espía también… y me dio la dirección

�¡Pero alguien más sabe de esto?

Iie…

No creo que sea buena idea… que tal si tu llegaras a morir, yo no se que haría si tu ya no estuvieras conmigo…-Ella hablaba en un tono triste

Misao eso no va a pasar… me prepare por mucho tiempo…

¿O sea que tu ya sabías que ibas a trabajar ahí?

Hai… mi padre me lo dijo desde que tenia 5 años, siempre me dijo que sería un gran espía y que trabajaría junto a él, desde entonces comenzó a entrenarme con las kodachis…, pero no creo que ese sueño se haga realidad ya que esta muy enfermo…

Yo quiero ayudarte!Yo…también quiero trabajar ahí!

�¡Nani? Pero Misao…-Esta decisión tomo de sorpresa a Aoshi

Yo quiero estar junto a ti… Okina me enseño a pelear y puedo aprender más…

Bueno si pero…- Aoshi trató de detenerla

Está decidido…iré a la organización Kedakaki yusha…-Ella caminaba muy decidida

Espera Misao…

Nada puedes hacer para detenerme…

Yo no planeo detenerte, pero no crees que es muy tarde como para que vayas, por mi mejor que trabajes conmigo, así podría estar mucho más tiempo contigo, además me dijeron que me consiguiera un compañero así que creo que serás tú… claro solo si pasas las pruebas…

ˆ ˆ las pasaré!

Iremos el fin de semana, mientras tanto te recomiendo que te vayas preparando ya que son muy duras

Le pediré ayuda a Okina

Después de su larga plática Aoshi dejó a Misao en su casa y se dirigió a la Organización Kedakaki yusha para comenzar a trabajar

Un señor muy serio cuidaba la puerta…

Soy Shinomori, quisiera ver al señor Katsura…-Aoshi le preguntó al señor

Pase por favor…él lo espera…

Después de pasar por varias habitaciones en donde muchos jóvenes hacían pruebas para poder entrar a esa organización, entro a una pequeña oficina en donde se encontraba una persona leyendo algunas hojas dentro de un fólder…

Shinomori! Te estaba esperando… este es tu primer caso…

Aoshi comenzó a leer algunas hojas

Asesinato eh? Comenzaré a trabajar de inmediato…

Por cierto Shinomori…ya conseguiste algún compañero?

También venía a hablar acerca de eso… tengo a una candidata, su nombre es Misao Makimachi, nieta de Okina-san…

Okina-san, mi viejo amigo… la aceptaré, pero si no mal recuerdo ella es tu novia no?

Hai, pero le aseguro que será una buena espía y yo mismo la entrenaré…

Confío en ti Shinomori… ahora puedes irte…

Aoshi se retiró y se fue directo a su casa…

'Así que la nieta de Okina-san… le tendré que dar una visita a mi viejo amigo…'

Fin del cap. 4

Por fin después de mucho tiempo actualize!le cambié el titulo a este fic por que creo que ya estaba muy usado (antes se llamaba presente y ¿pasado?) espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus reviews en verdad los necesito!

Nos leemos

Tomoe-san


End file.
